Office Romance
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy gets a new assistant who has a history with House.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy signed off the document that her assistant had handed her. Smiling at the girl, she returned the paper. As the girl walked away, her most underworked employee walked over. House stood next to Cuddy at the counter in the clinic, watching her new assistant's retreating form. "You need to get rid of her," he said, nonchalantly.

Samantha had only started working for Cuddy that morning. She had been a last minute replacement for the ever-opening position. Cuddy didn't think she was a particularly hard person to work for. She liked to do most of her own work and honestly didn't pass too much of it on to her assistant's. None of them seemed to want to deal with House's antics for very long, though. She hoped this one would be different.

Cuddy was still staring at House in shock, when Wilson walked up. "Did I miss something?" he asked, noticing the incredulous look on their boss's face. He was used to seeing her angry with House, but very rarely did she ever look shocked. Up until then, he had thought she was immune to House's shock factor.

"One of us did," Cuddy said, confused. She looked to House, who was still watching the girl's form, waiting for an answer. She was used to his games, but they always held a purpose. She couldn't think of any reason why he would already have it in for Samantha. Looking at him expectantly, she waited for some sort of clue.

He shrugged. "She's going be trouble. Although," he added sadly, "What an ass." He sighed dramatically. "Lisa's looked like that in college, you know? Before it grew," he mock whispered, to Wilson. Nudging his friend, he smiled challengingly at Cuddy.

Wilson had managed to deduce that they were talking about Cuddy's new assistant. The hospital gossip chains were already swarming with the news. Still flustered over House's comment, he just watched the exchange. Silently he wished he had stayed away. House's sexual comments about Cuddy always left him feeling rather uncomfortable, partially, because he had the same thoughts himself.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, frustrated. "Do me a favor House," she said, grabbing his arm to make him look at her, "At least let her get settled in before she makes the complaints to HR." She hoped that her plan would work. House would have to either offer her more information or give up. He got rather bored with his games if no one played along.

"Aw don't be mad Cuddles, I'll still check out your ass," House hollered, as she walked away. He smirked, when she turned around with a challenging look on her face. They both knew nothing would stop him from checking her ass out.

"So," Wilson spoke, finally finding his tongue, "What do you have against the new girl?" He knew House was picky about people in general, but he seemed to be even fussier about the people near Cuddy. Wilson suspected it was a mixture of both jealousy and a way to annoy her.

House watched Cuddy clack her way out of sight, before speaking, "Nothing really, just the last time I spoke to her she was still a lesbian with a huge thing for mommies." He waited for Wilson's reaction, humored by his friend's typical fluster.

Wilson's jaw dropped, as he spluttered, "And how do you know this?" He wasn't quite sure if he should believe House. However, House seemed completely serious. The only time's he didn't let Wilson in on his plans, was when Wilson was involved. He seemed in the clear with this situation.

Trying to look both innocent and offended, House replied, "Lesbians find me endearing." He grabbed a lollipop from the jar on the counter and opened it, popping it into his mouth. When Wilson just continued to wait for an answer, he continued, "I know her family. We've stayed close over the years."

"Wait," Wilson said, trying to grasp the situation, "That is that Sam? Sam, who used to check out girls with you? Sam, who turns straight woman gay?" Wilson was, as predicted, flustered and waving his hands around. It was getting to the point where House was beginning to get, somewhat, embarrassed for him.

Speaking around the candy, House asked, "How long you think before she cracks Cuddy?" Both his face and tone were serious. He knew the situation would be even more complex than it appeared. Nevertheless, he had no doubt that the two women would be sharing some very intimate moments.

Wilson's eyes bulged. "What? No way. Cuddy doesn't sleep with people who work for her. After all these years, you think it's going to be a woman? A woman practically half her age, at that?" He knew that House was usually right about Cuddy, but these seemed to extreme. There were too many reasons why it just wouldn't happen.

"23 days," House said wiggling his eyes, mischievously. It wouldn't take long for the two to bond or for Sam to become completely enamored with the older doctor. House had always been good about predicting other's behaviors, just like Wilson's. He knew Wilson would take the bet. No matter how many times he was proved wrong, Wilson still thought he was better at judging people.

"Less than a month? Un-uh, you're on. Fifty bucks?" He knew he had House on this one. There was just no way that Cuddy would fall for the girl. Short of ending up drugged and taken advantage of, it just wasn't possible.

House looked shocked and appalled. "You're about to witness one two of the sexist women in this building getting it on and you start at fifty?" He couldn't help but smack the back of Wilson's head. "Two grand," he said firmly.

Wilson hesitated, but offered his hand. "You're on." He really hadn't thought about what the two women would look like together until House brought it up. Now, the image of Cuddy writhing on a bed with another woman was all he could think about.

House ignored Wilson's outstretched hand. Smirking at the dazed look on his friend's face, he walked off. He had an old friend to bother and a seed of desire to plant.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the cafeteria, it didn't take House to spot Sam. She was sitting by herself slumped over a plate of fries and a book. Sitting down at Sam's table, he smirked. She hadn't changed at all, since he had last seen her. He stole one of her fries, but didn't speak. Instead, he tipped her book up, just high enough to read the title.

"Well hello there stranger. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Sam grinned, good-naturedly. It had been far too long since they had last hung out. Marking her page, she closed her book. Crossing her arms, she mimicked his smirk.

"Well I was acquiring some front row seats to the big seduction." He wiggled his eyebrows, as a smug look crossed his face. He liked messing with people, but Sam was more fun than most. She was generally fairly stoic or indifferent, but it seemed with him her expressions and reactions were always intense.

Sam looked at him a bit panicked. "Oh no, Greg, don't even start. I don't have my eye on anyone. Besides, I need this job." It was true that she had a history of seducing woman, especially women who didn't see it coming. Things were different now. She was trying to focus on herself for a change.

He could see it in her eyes. She was pleading with him not to cause trouble. "Sam, seriously, how long have we hung out?" She wasn't looking for anyone, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't find someone. She always seemed to find someone. Her innocent looks and emotional naivety always seemed to draw women in.

"I don't even know anyone yet," she whined. She looked up at him scared. She hadn't come there to play games. She had hoped that he would actually help her stay out of trouble. He wasn't supposed to be encouraging her to start playing around again.

"You know Cuddy, and I know you. Physically she's your type, but much hotter than usual. She's older than you, authoritative, yet somewhat maternal, quick witted, sarcastic... do I really need to keep going?"

"Aw," Sam teased, "Sounds like someone else has the crush." Sam took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything other than what he said. Not only was she not looking for anyone, but also Cuddy was not an option. She agreed that the older woman was beautiful, but she was also her boss.

House grinned at her, knowing he had gauged things perfectly. "You're deflecting," he said, matter-of-factly. A part of him felt bad for her dilemma, but he also knew that this only helped his plan. The two women growing closer was exactly what he hoped for.

She could feel it all starting to fall into place. She had already seen the warning signs of her crush earlier that day, but had been in denial. She hoped that if she ignored them and didn't dwell they would go away. She glanced around the cafeteria, looking at anything other than his ego swelling.

House watched, as his young counterpart groaned. He could only guess who was coming up behind him. He studied Sam's reaction. Her eyes were following Cuddy and he could make out the faint blush that was rising to her cheeks. House had known Sam for a long time and he had to admit she had her way with women. However, being bashful was usually just an act. This time it was real.

Sam tried not to watch the already far too familiar form of her boss storming towards them. She caught herself noticing small things about Cuddy's form. Like the sway of her hips, the confidence she carried, the determination in her eyes. "Oh god," she groaned, as she met Greg's very amused gaze. Her hands trembled slightly and she instantly lost what little appetite she had. Something else was stirring inside her.

"House," the stern voice screeched. "What are you doing here?" She stopped next to their table, towering over them in her three-inch heels. She remembered what House had said about firing the girl and wanted to prevent any damage he had planned.

"I felt faint?" he only half mocked. He looked up at her, then made an over dramatic act of looking at her breasts that were closer to eye level. "You look nice today, Cuddles," he said, his eyes never once coming up for air.

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't hide her grin. Grabbing his chin in her hand, she jerked it up towards her face. Bending over, she kept his gaze locked on hers. Her cleavage was even more obvious at this angle, but she didn't care. "Never gonna happen House, you wouldn't last through second." She stood back up and smirked down at him.

Sam's eyes widened at the interaction. Any notions she'd had, of sexual flirtation with her boss being inappropriate, had just been labeled pointless. Everything about her boss seemed to ooze sexual prowess. Her sexuality didn't make her any less fearful either. This was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

"Now be a good boy and go do your clinic hours," Cuddy said, mockingly sweet. Letting go of his jaw, she patted his cheek a little rougher than necessary. Her eyes dared him to challenge her. She saw the change in his manner, as he realized today was not a day to fuck with Lisa Cuddy.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, rubbing his cheek. "I'll have to fill you in on all of her pet peeves later." He winked at Sam, grinning at her, as he left. "But watch out," he called over his shoulder, "Mommy likes to punish." He gestured towards his injured cheek, as proof.

Sam chocked a little on her drink, eyes widening and blushing furiously. She knew there was no way that Cuddy could possibly know the weight of that statement. Nonetheless, she could feel her embarrassment swelling. She had always had a thing for maternal figures and she had always liked to please them. However, sometimes it was just as much fun when you made them mad.

Cuddy didn't notice the girl's reaction. She shook her head and sat down in the seat he had just vacated. "Sorry about House, he's …" she paused, thinking. She understood House, but that did not mean he was easy to explain to other people.

Sam regained a little of her lost confidence. This was a subject she was more than comfortable talking about. "…The biggest pain in the ass, but one of the most brilliant doctors ever? A total ass, but still manages to care about people even though he hides it well."

Cuddy looked a little shocked, "Are you always that good at reading people?" As she rested her chin in her hand, she tilted her head sideways and smiled in awe. She was intrigued by her new assistant, more so, than when House had told her to fire Sam.

The younger woman laughed, slowly starting to loosen back up. "Only when I've known them as long as I've known Greg," she replied, with a sly smile. She couldn't help, but think how cute Cuddy looked. She was relaxed and intrigued and it was easy to see why people gravitated towards her.

"I didn't realize you two knew each other." Cuddy was now beyond curious. She had a million questions she wanted to ask both the girl, and house. _He_ had a friend? _Other_ than Wilson? All thoughts of work, slipped from her head. She planned to spend at least a few moments indulging in gossip.

"It won't be a problem," Sam assured. "If you're tallying how much trouble he's going to cause, don't worry. I've known Greg most of my life." She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach, as Cuddy's smoky-grey eyes focused solely on her. Sam had to remind herself that, the only reason she had Cuddy's attention was House. Their sexual magnetism had been more than obvious.

The older woman arched an eyebrow in question. She had started to suspect that they had met before, but she hadn't realized how long. Sam had probably known him for about the same amount of time that she had.

"He was friends with my parents. I went through some stages and he was the only one I would talk to about things. He's been like a big brother to me at times. He may be an ass, but he's always been there."

Cuddy looked at the girl incredulously. "You seemed sane when I hired you?" she questioned, only half teasing. She knew all about his loyalty. Even though he didn't often show it, she knew better than most that it was there.

"Well, I see a different side of Greg than what most people see. At least, he sees a different side of me," she offered as explanation. Getting lost in her own thoughts, she missed the look of understanding that washed over Cuddy's features.

Cuddy noticed Sam sounded a bit sad during that last bit. "Oh I'm sure you don't have all that much to hide," she smiled warmly, already feeling fondly towards the younger woman. In a weird way, Sam reminded Cuddy of herself.

Sam smiled softly, "Everyone's damaged it's just a matter of who's looking." This conversation had turned far more intimate, than she had wanted. House was supposed to be a safe topic, not something they would get melancholy and emotional about.

"Well," Cuddy spoke as she stood to leave, trying to lighten the girls' disheartened mood, "If you can handle House, I think you'll be able to handle anything else that comes your way. But just in case, my door's always open, if you need to talk." She hated to run off, but her own emotions were beginning to catch up to her. She squeezed the younger woman's shoulder reassuringly, as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy left the cafeteria, in search of House. She wanted to ask him a few questions about Sam, but she also just wanted to see him. His very presence seemed reassuring at times. Tracking him down, she was amazed to find him in the clinic. More surprising, however, was that he was with a patient.

She stood leaned the door, waiting impatiently for House to finish. He simply smirked at her, as he took his sweet time in helping his patient. Not only was he being nice, but also he was going by the books on this one. She glared at him, hoping he would hurry up.

House only smirked to himself. He knew she wanted to talk, but he felt no need to make it easy on her. He could tell she was a little frazzled, but she seemed okay. As a result, he was going teasingly slow with the idiot in front of him.

Cuddy had finally had enough and snapped, "You don't have pneumonia. You have allergies. Just go," she gestured towards the door behind her. Any emotional weakness she had previously felt was quickly overshadowed by anger and frustration.

House watched her diagnose the patient, just as crudely as he normally would have. The only difference was she didn't call the man an idiot. When the man had confusedly shut the door behind him, he spoke, "Dr. Cuddy was that really necessary? Do you realize the amount of emotional trauma that poor man might suffer?" He made disapproving clicking noises with his tongue.

"Oh shut up," she glared at him. She knew she probably looked like the bratty child he treated her like, but she didn't care. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Sam? More importantly, if you two are friends, why do you want me to fire her?"

"If you don't fire her, she's going to be roaming around her ruining my reputation, by hugging me and being nice to me all the time," he said, as if it were obvious. "What would people think? _Me_ having a fully developed relationship, with someone I'm not having sex with? My reputation is going to suffer Cuddy."

She eyed him suspiciously, then her features softened, "Like this?" She moved towards him and saw the playful panic in his eyes. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his shoulder.

House could sense her stress and wrapped his arms around her briefly. He knew teasing her would only make it worse. He would have his revenge later. Hugging her against him, he asked, "Rough morning?" He felt her nod against his shoulder and he pulled her a little closer. He continued to hold her like that, until she looked up at him gratefully before loosening his arms.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled back, looking embarrassed. "Thanks." She smiled at him shyly, and then added, "She seems really nice House." The sincerity in her eyes was exactly what he had been hoping for. She was already starting to be won over by Sam's casual charm.

"That's because she is really nice Cuddy, he said seriously. Toughening back up he added, "And she's really nice looking too." He wiggled his eyes playfully at her. He wasn't sure if the jealousy that flashed across her eyes was for him or for Sam. Either way, he hoped it would work in his favor.

Ignoring his last comment she asked, "Then why does she like you?" She hoped that Sam had meant it when she said House was like an older brother, not anything more. House had made more than one sexual comment about Sam that day, but she wasn't sure how serious he was.

He shrugged, almost looking embarrassed, "We understand each other." He didn't want Cuddy to know everything just yet. If she found out too early, she would run. He wasn't sure if even he could get to her then.

Cuddy lost in thought said, "That's what she said." No matter how she looked at things, she couldn't figure these two out. They seemed to be merely friends, but their connection had felt so much deeper. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"So why are you asking me if you already know the answer. We could be out there saving lives and being useful," he mocked, gesturing towards the door.

Ignoring his final comment, Cuddy just stood there thinking. She looked dazed and rather puzzled, as her brain tried to fit all the pieces together. The enigma that was House, always seemed to be growing. Deciding to leave it alone, she looked up only to be met with Houses' blazing eyes.

Step-by-step-by-wooden step he moved, until she began to back up. His hands quickly moved to her waist, holding her in place. As his fingers gently tightened against her flesh, he said, "One more thing before you go." Leaning down towards her neck, he smiled as she reflexively gulped.

Cuddy stood there breathlessly. She remembered what it was like to be close to House and couldn't say she had exactly hated it. There was something about his gruff manner that had always been sinfully sexy. Part of her wanted to run, while the rest of her was slowly pulled towards his gravity.

"You and I both know that I can last far past second base." Nuzzling against her neck for a moment, he breathed in her scent. He was glad to see she was still as responsive to him as ever. He would never take advantage of that, but it was a nice boost to his ego. She trusted him. Inhaling the wickedly erotic scent that was her, he added, "I know you haven't forgotten. It hasn't been that long since I've had you."

She shivered at his words. Seeing the smirk on his face as he pulled back, she glared daggers at him. She hated when he played with her attraction like that. As his smirk turned into a more playful grin, her mood lightened. This was revenge for earlier and nothing more. Nodding her minor defeat, she returned his grin and headed back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

As Cuddy headed to her office, she noticed Sam coming her way. As she approached, she handed Cuddy a much-needed cup of coffee. "Thanks Sam," Cuddy said, surprised by the gesture. She had always had assistants, but had never made it a habit to rely on them for trivial things she could do for herself.

Sam smiled, sympathetically, "Don't thank me yet. You're three o'clock called; they're going to be almost forty minutes early." As they continued to walk, she realized that she already missed the casual dynamic they had shared over her lunch. Now things were all back to business.

Cuddy glanced at the clock on the wall and cringed. She had hoped to look over the details of the upcoming meeting, but now she only had twenty minutes. She took a large gulp of the coffee hoping the caffeine would kick in soon. Damn House and his incessant need to tease.

"Also a Joel Drake called about his proposal?" Cuddy covered half her face with her hand, having completely forgotten about him. She was now fully expecting to have to deal with him today, as well as her meeting.

"I wasn't really sure what you wanted me to say, so, I explained that you were looking over some of his plans and would be back with him by the end of the week?" Sam looked questioningly, hoping she made the right call. She bit her bottom lip, not realizing how cute the small act was.

Cuddy breathed an obvious sigh of relief, as she nodded her approval. She and Sam started to make their way towards her office, once again. Cuddy hadn't felt this much relief from her job in a long time. Sam seemed incredibly dependable and competent. Even though she still had to deal with everyone, for the first time in a long while, she felt like someone else was on her side.

"Two more things," Sam said, hesitantly. She inwardly melted, as Cuddy looked to her with worried eyes. "First you've had quite a few doctors calling about House." Sam watched Cuddy's shoulders ease once more.

House was something that Cuddy could deal with later or not at all, preferably. He wasn't hiding from her, so it was probably more just a case of him being an asshole, than him being a dangerous asshole. That was nothing new and there was little she could actually do about it.

"I told them you were already aware of the situations and would deal with it." Cuddy nodded appreciatively, not really needing the details or lectures that she was sure her new assistant had suffered through.

"Okay," Cuddy grinned, feeling like this girl could be the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. "And the last thing?" The news had been getting progressively better, so she assumed it wasn't anything too terrible.

"You're skirts torn," Sam said, gesturing to a rip up the side of Cuddy's skirt. She smiled sympathetically, at the other woman's misfortune.

"Shit," Cuddy hissed, having had to use her spare clothes the day before and not brining in new ones. She fidgeted with the skirt, trying to see how bad it actually was.

Taking pity on her boss's obvious distress, Sam offered, "I can fix it if you'd like? It'll only take a couple of minutes?" They had both reached the same conclusion that the rip was more than noticeable.

"Please?" Cuddy asked helplessly. It wasn't a huge tear, but it was defiantly noticeable. The skirt Cuddy had worn that day was shorter than usual. So, the tear jutted from her knee up along a few inches of her thigh.

Sam nodded for Cuddy to head into her office. "Let me just grab some stuff. I left a folder on your desk that you might want to look over before the meeting." Heading to her desk, Sam's hands began to tremble slightly. She knew what she was doing, but the thought of being that close to her boss left her feeling nervous.

Cuddy walked into her office and sat down somewhat flustered. She stared blankly for a moment, before opening the file neatly centered on her desk. She couldn't help but smile to herself, as she read. It was a brief synopsis of the group's proposal, their past dealings, and a personal bit about each member that would be present.

"You are a godsend," Cuddy stated, as Sam walked into her office. "My last assistant could barely keep up with the phone, let alone anything else." She was truly impressed with Sam's efficiency. Although, being someone House seemed to admire, it should have come as no surprise. He had very strong feelings about the type of people he surrounded himself with.

"Well I have been a PA before," Sam smiled, trying not to let her blush show, "I told you, I'm very good at what I do." House's words about her and Cuddy were running through her head, leaving her with a nervous twisting in her stomach.

Cuddy nodded, as she took the final sip of her coffee and tossed it out. "Would it be easier if I stood up?" she asked, gesturing towards her skirt. She was oblivious to Sam's nervous mannerisms or the way the girl was staring at her.

Sam shook her head as she knelt down at Cuddy's side. "This is fine," she said, quietly, lowering her eyes. She could feel Cuddy watching her, but was afraid the older woman would see the desire in her eyes. It wasn't Cuddy's obvious sexual aura, her dominating attitude, or even her obvious skills in the 'boy's' game of business. There was a tenderness, Sam saw, in the woman's eyes. She had the ability to be in charge and run things, yet still say soft and even maternal.

Cuddy watched Sam, slightly confused. The submissive nature of her assistant's actions was hardly going unnoticed. While she found it annoying when men got that way around her, this was different. Sam was attractive and capable of holding her own. She could easily get almost anyone she wanted. Girls like that weren't usually impressed with sexual dominance. Cuddy jumped, as the girl's slender fingers grazed her thigh.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, "You've got a nasty scratch here." Cuddy suddenly felt a little nervous herself. She busied herself with reading the file in front of her, trying not to focus on the flutter in her stomach or the nimble fingers that kept darting against her flesh.

Sam put her entire attention on fixing Cuddy's skirt. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could get away. She was attracted to this woman, with a strength she had rarely felt. It scared her and drew her in, all at the same time. As she finished up, she asked, "How's that?"

Cuddy had calmed her nerves and was back to herself. "Good as new," Cuddy said, smiling down at the woman still sitting at her feet. Looking down at her, Cuddy was confused by her own urges. She had always enjoyed equal partnerships in the bedroom. She wanted someone she could go head to head with in any avenue. That was part of why she and House had such strong sexual tension. But with Sam, she could feel the appeal of controlling the younger woman gnawing at her.

Sam saw the hunger in Cuddy's eyes, but wasn't sure what to make of it. She could feel her cheeks reddening and dropped her head, once more. It wasn't just Cuddy's presence, Sam was afraid of letting go. Afraid of letting someone else take care of her. She had only ever trusted Greg with that and that had hardly been sexual.

Cuddy decided there would be no harm in indulging slightly in the new bond they seemed to share. Knowing that it was up to her, to make the next move, Cuddy slipped to fingers beneath the girls chin and tilted her head back until she was looking in her eyes. "You have no idea what a relief it is to have someone I can depend on. Thank you." She felt a surge of confidence as she saw the words register with.

Sam tried to hold Cuddy's gaze, but finally had to look away, overwhelmed. "I'm glad I was able to help," she said, softly. She gathered her things and headed out to meet Cuddy's guests

Trying to clear her head, she quickly put away her things. Just as she'd finished, the people Cuddy was meeting with showed up. Sam led the group inside Cuddy's office, announcing them.

Cuddy couldn't help but grin at the younger girl, both knowing how close they had cut it. She'd barely had time to compose herself. "Sam could you take care of this?" she asked, passing a folded sheet of paper over.

Sam knew better than to question what it was. She simply nodded, took the paper, and excused herself. Shutting the door behind her, she unfolded the task at hand. It was simply a note from her boss, thanking her once again.

Sam-

Thanks so much for this afternoon, it was all such a huge help. You're really a lifesaver. Go take a break for a while; you have more than earned it. If I need anything, I'll page you. Its soap time btw, House and Wilson should be in the supply closet on the fourth floor (second on the left from the elevator). I'll touch basis with you before I leave today.

Thanks again,

Cuddy


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wandered the halls in a relaxed pace, until she found the closet Cuddy had mentioned. Opening the door, she found House and Wilson right where Cuddy said they would be. She inwardly laughed at the realization. House may think that he had the best of Cuddy, but she kept better tabs on him than he realized, especially, if his hiding locations were that predictable.

The two doctors were crammed into the closet, sitting on boxes of medical supplies, watching his portable TV. House took one look at her, before turning back to his show and saying, "Boys only club Sam."

Sam grinned at them, amused. She was used to House pretending as if he couldn't stand her. Sitting down between them, she snagged his soda and started to chug it. She was thirsty, not to mention her actions had the added bonus of annoying him.

"Hey," he whined, "Wilson, here, paid three dollars for that." He looked at her feigning both shock and disgust. A smile played at his lips, threatening to spread across his face. He had missed having her around.

Sam whirled around to face a guilty looking Wilson. "You don't really believe him when he tells you he's broke do you?" She didn't know how long these two had been friends, but surely being a doctor the man wasn't an idiot.

Wilson held up his hands in defeat. "It's easier than dealing with the whining." He could already tell that Sam, like House, would be more than a handful. He was curious about their interactions, though. Sam seemed like a younger, slightly nicer, less damaged version of House.

Realizing that something was out of place, House looked at Sam suspiciously. "I already saw you at lunch today," House said, accusingly. It wasn't like Cuddy to let her slaves wander off, aimlessly. He studied Sam's every move curiously.

"And? Sick of me already?" Sam teased, as she batted her eyes, playfully. She knew he was on to something, but wanted to let the moment linger. Giving him what he wanted easily was not something she liked to do.

House narrowed his eyes at her, "Why aren't you working?" He stole his soda back and finished it off, not wanting her to have the satisfaction. If she wasn't going to play nice, neither was he. House knew that he held all the right cards. His words had struck a chord with her and she would need his help soon.

Wilson nearly choked on his own drink, at House's accusation. House had no room to criticize anyone's work ethic. The man had clearly been caught doing anything, but work. He had heard plenty of stories about Sam, but he hadn't expected the playful banter between the two.

"Unlike you," Sam said, saucily, "I have a hall pass." She waved the folded note, between two fingers, in front of his face. Before House could reach for it, she snatched it back out of his reach and stuck her tongue out at him, childishly.

"Oh," House leered. "Teacher's pet already, are we?" He wiggled his eyebrows for added effect. "Did she let you play with her funbags yet?" he asked, over eagerly. House inwardly high-fived himself, as he watched Sam turn varying shades of red.

"I should, uh, I should just get going," Wilson said, realizing neither of them even remembered he was in the room. As he stood up, Wilson saw House snatch the note from a now distracted Sam. He left silently, shaking his head. He had no desire to be in the middle of House and Sam's crossfire.

"Oh quit," House swatted at Sam's hand. She wasn't exactly trying very hard to get the note back. "I can't listen to you complain and worry until I know what's going on," he said, giving her a very _duh_ look. He knew that she only pretended to not want him to see. In truth, she valued his opinion and advice.

She pouted, slouching back down in her seat, giving up. After a few moments went by, she asked nervously, "So?" More than any of her previous crushes, she wanted Cuddy to like her. Maybe that's why she felt so intimidated by the older woman.

He looked sideways at her and grinned. "Are you admitting to a crush?" If she was, his plan was moving faster than he thought. He wouldn't be opposed to the hastiness, just surprised. House had expected almost instant chemistry between the two women. It would be odd if they didn't gravitate towards each other.

"No," she said, with a little too much denial. She snatched the note out of his grasp and stormed out of the closet. Halfway down the hall, Sam could still hear him laughing. What was more annoying was that he was right. She knew she would have to admit it eventually, but she wasn't ready to yet.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days went on, Cuddy became more and more curious about her assistant. She was wonderful at her job, but since her resume showed no other medical history, she wondered how the young girl seemed to know so much. Not only had she tipped Cuddy in a few right directions, but she also could hold her own in almost any medical discussion in the hospital.

In the mean time, Sam's crush was getting out of control. She kept slipping and saying too much, revealing some of her own secrets. It had escalated to the point where it was affecting her job. She was always nervous in front of Cuddy: stumbling over her words, staring too long, all the tell tale marks of an obvious crush.

Two weeks after Sam had been hired; Cuddy was in search of her. She had taken to hanging out with House's team when Cuddy didn't have work for her. Surprisingly, House acted more like a protective big brother with Sam, than annoyed by her.

Finding Sam in House's conference room, came as no surprise to Cuddy. She waited until House had sent his team off with orders, before she stepped forward and asked to speak to Sam alone. No one in the room moved, all starring at Cuddy in surprise. She didn't seem mad, but this didn't seem to be a friendly visit either.

Cuddy glared at House until he dismissed his team and waited. He was sitting on the conference table, swinging his legs and trying to look innocent. He hoped that speaking to Sam alone included him as well.

"You too, House," Cuddy said, sternly. She waited impatiently, hoping for once he would do as he was told. She knew he and Sam were friends, but she wanted a moment alone with her.

"But mooom!" he whined, petulantly. "It's my office." How was he supposed to manipulate them if he wasn't even allowed in the same room? Cuddy was putting all sorts of kinks in his plan and none of the kinks he liked.

She mocked his tone and attitude, saying, "It's my hospital. Get out Greg."

He got off the table and left, grumbling the whole way to his office. He walked deliberately slow, with the sole purpose of annoying his boss. As he stepped into his office, he made whipping motions at Sam, while grinning like an idiot.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him, and then sat down near Sam. "Look you're not in any trouble. I just have a few questions for you. Relax." She reached across the corner of the table and grabbed Sam's hand.

Cuddy sighed, upset by how ill at ease the younger woman was. "Hey you can trust me, Sam I'm just curious."

Unbeknownst to either woman, House was standing near the edge of his office listening in. "Well, well Lisa, you know how to talk to her," he said to himself, softly.

As Sam finally met her gaze, she spoke again, "Sam, I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer honestly. I can't help but notice you know quite a lot about medicine and healthcare."

Sam looked panicked by Cuddy's comment. "I took a few classes before I switched majors," she said, quietly. Internally she was cursing herself for being so obvious about how much she knew. She had gotten too relaxed.

"Your knowledge is more than from just a few classes honey," Cuddy said, smiling knowingly. She didn't want to accuse or scare the girl, but she didn't understand what she was hiding.

"Sam, just tell her. She's gonna find out anyways." Both women jumped at his booming voice. He smirked at their easily startled and naïve nature. Anyone else would have assumed he was eavesdropping.

"Tell me what?" Cuddy asked, confused. She shot a glare at House for listening in, but otherwise left the action unacknowledged. She hated to even think it, but she needed his help.

Pointing at Sam, House spoke, "_She's_ a doctor." It was stupid to delay the truth any longer. Cuddy needed to know and Sam needed to stop hiding.

Sam snapped around to face House. "Not practicing," she spat the words out. He knew too much and she had no desire for him to tell everyone his theories on her. "I like what I do Greg, back off."

House fully understood the irony of the situation and his face showed that. "Only because it fills a need," he said, pushing the idea that her current choice was a waste.

"I'm good at this. You know I'm a mediocre doctor," she pleaded, begging him to stop.

"No, I know you're a damn _good_ doctor who's hiding because of lack of confidence and a complex," he growled, infuriated.

Cuddy just watched in shock. Not only did she have no idea what was going on, but also she had never seen House act so caring with anyone other than herself. "You're a doctor?!"

House just rolled his eyes at Cuddy. He knew it was a shock, but her surprise was rather annoying. That was not what she was supposed to be focusing on.

"Yes," Sam said, hanging her head ashamed.

"Hey," Cuddy said, reaching for the girls hand, "I'm not mad…confused…but not mad."

"I just wasn't ready," Sam whispered, defensivly.

House rolled his eyes again. This time he was aiming his frustration at his young friend. "You're wasting so much talent and you're still miserable."

"Like you're doing so much better?" Sam asked, crying now.

"I'm damaged," House shouted at her.

"Everyone's damaged," Sam yelled right back in a broken sob. More softly, she added, "You taught me that."

Cuddy started to get worried at this point. They were both too high strong for this to end well. Feelings were getting hurt and neighed party seemed to handle that well. Just when she decided to step in, House did something that floored her.

House walked over to Sam and pulled her into his arms. As the girl clung to his chest, he spoke to her softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't like to see you hurting."

Recognizing this as a private moment between the two, Cuddy started to get up to leave. House motioned for her to sit back down, still holding Sam. The younger girl was still wrapped up in his arms. However, her cries were starting to slow.

House dipped his head near Sam's ear and spoke so only she could hear. "She's a good lady Sam, talk to her. She won't hurt you." He pushed her back down into her chair. "Cuddy?" he nodded towards his office.

Cuddy followed House wondering what he could possibly want. She was still slightly overwhelmed by the situation and very confused.

Holding onto her arm, he spoke quietly, "Cuddy this girl is the only real family I have. I love her like I love you. Don't hurt her."

Cuddy felt her stomach drop at the admission. She and House had been close before, but he always acted as if those times had never existed. She stared at him, still shocked, "Greg I-"

"I know you're confused, but hear her out. Let her open up to you. She wants to. Even if you can only be her friend, I'm begging you. This may be her last shot," House pleaded. He didn't wait for a response, just squeezed her arm and left.

Cuddy walked back into the conference to see Sam wiping her eyes and sniffling. The girl looked every bit the scared child. Cuddy took a deep breath and grabbed some nearby tissues. She walked over to Sam and swatted away the girl's outstretched arm. She held the tissue to Sam's nose and told her to blow. Using the other tissue, she wiped the remaining tears away. "Now how about we go somewhere a little less formal?" Cuddy asked, affectionately.

Sam finally met her eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she said, softly.

"Okay let's go grab our stuff and get out of here," she smiled warmly, leading the younger woman to the door.

House walked back in with both purses. "Wilson said he'd keep an eye on things," he said.

"Thanks," Cuddy said, patting his chest.

House grabbed, Sam's wrist as she passed. "If you need me call me, but let her help. You need this." Speaking to both of them again, he added, "Enjoy your weekend ladies."

This was a side of House that so few people ever saw. Cuddy had always known it was there, but the times she saw it were rare and few between. Slipping her arm through the younger woman's, she led her out of the hospital and towards her car.


	7. Chapter 7

As Cuddy pulled out of the parking lot, Sam asked, "So, where are we headed?" She didn't really care where they were going, but the silence was awkward. She was already more than embarrassed about what had happened in House's office. Fidgeting nervously, she waited for Cuddy to respond.

"My place," Cuddy said, glancing over and smiling reassuringly. "It's not far and we'll at least have some privacy there. Is that okay?" she asked. She could tell Sam was uneasy, even though she was trying to act indifferent. Cuddy found it somewhat endearing, it reminded her of House.

Sam nodded nervously. Suddenly, the weight of what was to come hit her. The past hour slipped from her mind, as her future began to register. When they got to Cuddy's house, she would be expected to open up. She glanced at Cuddy nervously, unsure if she would be able to let her in.

Noticing Sam's obvious discomfort, Cuddy reached over and grabbed her hand. A look of empathy washed over her features, as she focused on the road. "Hey," she said, when Sam didn't react. Speaking softly, she continued, "Don't be scared of me. You should know by now, I can handle a lot." When she was met with nothing but silence, she rambled on, "Besides, House wouldn't have sent you with me, if he thought I'd let it affect work."

Sam stared blankly out the window, listening. She felt Cuddy gently squeeze her hand, but wasn't able to respond. She was too close to tears. They stayed in silence, the rest of the way to Cuddy's house.

Once the pulled into Cuddy's driveway, both woman awkwardly untangled their still entwined hands. Cuddy shot Sam a reassuring smile that had a somewhat calming effect. Her fears were not of the older doctor, but of opening up to anyone.

Cuddy led Sam into her house and straight into her bathroom. Sam followed quietly, taking in the details of Cuddy's home. In it, there was a huge sunken tub, which would easily hold three or four people.

"Hey," Cuddy said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I'm gonna go grab us some dinner. I want you to soak and just relax for a little bit." She smiled at Sam empathetically. She wanted to ease the younger woman's trouble. Starting the water, she said, "Let me just grab you some clothes."

Sam stood there awkwardly. She wanted so much to open up to Cuddy or at least be closer to her. There was something so gentle and reassuring about the way she acted around Sam. Everything screamed to Sam that she could trust her, but her own fears and worries still stood in her way.

A moment later Cuddy came back in with the clothes and a towel. "Here you go sweetie." Sam's gaze met Cuddy's. Cuddy could only offer a weak smile, as she saw how lost and scared she looked. "Hey," she said softly. Pulling the girl too her, she cooed, "Come here."

It was the first time they had really hugged. Sam stayed tense in Cuddy's arms, trying to hold on to the little control she had left. After a few moments of no pressure from Cuddy, she began to relax. As her body eased against Cuddy's, her tears flowed. Cuddy's embrace was tender yet secure, something that was hopeless to fight.

"Shh baby," Cuddy urged. "I know. I've got you," she reassured understanding the girl's pain, better than she knew. As Sam buried her face against the older woman's neck, Cuddy began to stroke her hair. She continued to murmur, in a tone that was soft and even, "You're safe with me Sam. I won't let anyone hurt you." Feeling the girl still in her arms, Cuddy pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

Sam looked up at Cuddy, both confused and amazed. "How did you know?" she asked, almost accusingly. No one had ever reacted so confidently around her. It was as if Cuddy knew exactly what to do to ease her fears.

"What to say? How you feel?" Cuddy asked, knowingly. "Everyone's damaged remember?" she smiled bitterly, as her own thoughts washed over her. Shaking them from her mind, she pulled Sam to her and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be back soon, make yourself at home and please, Sam, just relax."

She left the bathroom quickly. She had to get out of there, before her own demons caught up to her. Making her way to her car, she located her cell phone. As soon as she pulled out of her driveway, she began to dial House's cell.

"Hello Lisa," he answered, knowingly. His tone was serious, but held a noticeable amount of sadness and defeat. He had known it wouldn't take her long to figure out. He hoped the use of her first name would calm her, but her labored breathing told him she was already panicking.

"How could you Greg? How could you not warn me?" she asked, accusingly. His first name flowed from her lips as easily as it had in the past. "She's got an attachment disorder doesn't she?" She wiped at her eyes, as her tears finally let loose.

"Yes," he said, quietly. He had expected her anger and fury, but that didn't make it easier to receive. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he tried to calm her, "I know you're upset, and you have every right to be-"

"Upset? Of course I'm upset." She took a breath, trying to calm her nerves. What House did was nothing short of cruel. Thinking of the girl alone in her home, she realized that her own pain was nothing compared to what Sam might be going through. This wasn't about her this time. "That girl has so little faith left, I don't know if I can reach her," Cuddy said, defiantly.

He could hear the tears in her voice and it hurt him more then he would care to admit. He didn't want her to be in pain, but he had run out of options. "You can," he urged, hoping she would believe him.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned. He was right about most things, but this was different. "What if I just make things worse?" she asked, afraid of causing any damage to Sam.

"Why do you think I pushed her towards you? You've been there yourself. I remember!" his voice rose to a passionate note. There were few things that excited him, but the people he cared about were one of those things. There was a moment of silence, before he heard Cuddy take a deep breath.

"I never would have gotten through it without you. You saved me Greg," she said, voice breaking to a whisper. She angrily wiped her own tears away. She hated crying. She hated anything that made her feel weak and out of control.

"Save her Lisa, because I can't. I've run out of options and I don't know what else to do." The defeat was clear in his tone, something neither of them thought they would hear. He hated to admit defeat about anything.

Cuddy could tell by his tone that he was serious. The fact that he didn't know what else to do, scared her. He had always been so confident and sure with her. She couldn't imagine him helpless. However, here they were, him begging her to reach out and do what he had done. Shaking her head in confusion, she asked, "Why can't you help her? What don't I know?"

House sighed, trying to explain, "It's not like it was with you Lisa. She has always trusted me. I can't teach her that, but you can." He knew he was opening up and showing her his own weakness, but this time he didn't care. Sam needed her help and he would do anything he could to convince her.

Cuddy thought over what he was saying. She knew that a big part of attachment disorders was trust. If House was right, and Sam had always trusted him, that was something she still might have trouble doing with other people. Learning to trust people was something Cuddy had always failed at. House was the first person who had really stuck with her and helped ease that trouble. If she could do the same thing for Sam, it might be enough to help her heal and try with other people. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," Cuddy said, worry still etched in her voice.

House breathed a sigh of relief. All he asked was that she tried. He knew that there were no right answers. Everything in this type of situation would be based on Sam and how she reacted. He didn't expect Cuddy to work miracles, but this would be one more person Sam would have not giving up on her, one more person who wasn't going to walk away. "Thank you," House said, emotional betraying him.

Cuddy smiled at the honesty she heard. It had been too long since they would let their guards down. Taking a chance, with the only man she truly trusted; Cuddy spoke, seriously, "I love you Greg." She missed him and tried to express that. They had changed since their younger years and she didn't like the ever-growing distance between them.

"I know you do Lise," he said tenderly. He was fully prepared for what was to come. Cuddy would be needing support through this too, not just Sam. Understanding the pain and damage this would bring back for Cuddy, he was fully ready to put their differences aside. "I love you too," he said, as he hung up the phone gently.


End file.
